


Michael just wasn't meant for him.

by orphan_account



Series: FWB boyf riends edition [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Crying, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I felt like writing sad shit after reading so much fluffy boyfriend's smut.





	Michael just wasn't meant for him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda short, sorry.

Long stringy moans filled the heavy air between the two boys, Jeremy gripping to Michael's back like his own life depended on it, letting small tears roll down his pale acne ridden face, angling his hips higher, begging Michael through broken words to fuck him harder.  
And so did the other, grasping Jeremys ass, lifting up with the other, pushing his member further into the aching boy. 

Jeremy loved Michael. But he didn't love their little sessions. He wanted Michael all to himself. He just wanted Michael to love him. Really love him.  
Another whiney moan flew from Jeremy's mouth, his hips stuttering against Michael's cock, letting out a choked moaning sob, releasing over his and Michael's stomach.  
He felt the other begin his pace again, causing more cries and moans to emit from the smaller, gripping the shared linens beneath him at the sudden feeling of fullness.  
He breathed, watching as the other graciously removed his member from the other, smiling softly down at Jeremy. It wasn't as sincere as he wanted that soft smile to be.  
He wanted that smile to mean something more. Something other than to forget about thr mess they just made together. Jeremy returned that same soft smile, eye's glazed over. Glazed with sadness.  
Another shaky breath, seating himself upright on his bed, watching ad Michael began to dress himself, Making small talk with Jeremy.  
He watched as the taller stood, fully dressed in his normal work uniform. A dress shirt matched with a black tie, black pants, and a disgusting shade of brown to compliment his jacket.  
Jeremy gave a faint smile, wrapping the sheets he'd grabbed minutes ago, around his naked frame.  
He continued listening to the others small talk, following the other from his room, out to the front door of his small apartment, assuming a seat on the couch next to Michael, as the other began tieing his shoe laces, continuing his story.  
Continuing his story about his fiance, and the little girl Michael had on the way.  
Continuing Jeremys longing for Michael to hold him. But that would never happen.  
He watched hopelessly as the other left his small apartment, hugging and kissing Jeremy goodbye for the night. 

He just wished that somewhere along his line, he'd get to have Michael. Have Michael to hold him each and every night. To have Michael actually fuck him with meaning, and not painting a dumb facade for Jeremy. Meaning the things he says to the pale boy.  
He just wanted Michael to be his. But he never would be his.  
He was nothing more than a cheap excuse to his wife to leave the house.  
He was nothing more than an object for Michael to take out his stress and pent up frustration on. All through sexual situations. 

He just wanted for one night, Michael to forget about his fiance, his wedding, his children, and to just hold Jeremy close to his chest.  
He just wanted Michael to hold him and rock him.  
Thats all he wanted.  
But that would never happen.  
No matter how hard Jeremy cried and pleaded, Michael just wasn't meant for him.


End file.
